Prolegómenos a la Simetría Interestelar
by VictoriaMoon
Summary: (Y Algunas Singularidades Sobre la Energía Oscura). Después de caer del puente, Loki deberá enfrentarse a su no-muerte gracias a la curiosa protección de la Energía Oscura; encima, de todos los lugares en este inmenso mar sideral, ha tenido que perderse precisamente en aquel, dónde la Ladrona de Novas le ha estado esperando por un tiempo. Loki/Nébula.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, hola! ;)**

**¡Si! ¡Soy yo y con nueva historia! Un Loki/Nébula que prometí (y que no se diga que no tengo palabra, eh Jim! ;)), aunque debo confesar que sí ha estado comenzando a obsesionarme esta pareja. **

**Advertencias para pseudo-ciencia y pseudo-magia… y pseudo-fic xD; quizá OoC porque aparte de lo más básico de lo básico no sé mayor cosa sobre Nébula; mezclo irresponsablemente lo poco que sé de ella en los comics, lo poco que recuerdo de la película (¿qué les digo? Soy mujer de mala memoria), mucho de cuánto se nos informó en el Prelude a "Guardians of the Galaxy" y algo de mi propia cosecha (porque para eso me pinto sola, sí señor). Escribo sobre la marcha (como siempre) y las actualizaciones pueden llegar a ser por temporadas bastante irregulares, pero eso sí, la Voyager 1 no ha de llegar a Alfa Centauri sin que yo haya acabado este fic (xD).**

**Historia de no muy deslumbrante trama. Pequeñita y con mucha sabrosura (esperemos xD). Intentaré darle un toque divertido. Probablemente será de una redacción más o menos fluida, exceptuando el prólogo… **

**Sé que hasta el momento no es una pareja popular en lo absoluto, pero hay que darle la oportunidad ;D**

**Soundtrack: **

**-****_Reptilectric_**** (Zoé)**

**-****_So Cold _****(Ben Cocks)**

**-****_Vaquero Galáctico_**** (Porter)**

**-****_Bliss, Glorious,_**** e ****_Hysteria_**** (Muse)**

**-Wings (Birdy)**

**El título es una especie de modificación de un cuento de Julio Cortázar. **

**ARGUMENTO: **Loki cayó del puente destruido y deambuló por el Vacío ansiando el momento de su muerte. Para su enorme sorpresa ha tenido que caer en un planetoide oscuro, en un sitio desconocido y hostil. Nada le sabrá a casa en aquel lugar, y su estancia distará de ser agradable con todas las tristezas y frustraciones que se acumularon dentro de él después de soltarse del báculo de su supuesto padre.

Por su parte, Nébula advirtió fluctuaciones importantes en los lectores de energía oscura de la base de operaciones en Titán. Guardó la información para sí con la esperanza de ser la única en hacer contacto con ese alguien o algo que puede viajar por el espacio mediante Energía Oscura sin ayuda de una máquina mayor; su atención se ha volcado a cualquier indicio de un arribo a la luna.

Las expectativas de uno y las esperanzas del otro se verán torcidas por el yugo de Thanos. Y aunque piensen que todo está mal, lo cierto es que el Universo nunca ha de equivocarse de esa forma. En medio de una serie de aventuras que nunca previeron, se darán cuenta hasta qué punto la Simetría Interplanetaria es perfecta.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Prolegómenos a la Simetría Interestelar (y algunas singularidades sobre la Energía Oscura)~<strong>

**I**

**Del Ocultamiento de la Luz y el auge de las Lunas de Cristal.**

**Prólogo.**

Al abrir el puño y dirigir una última mirada entre grave y decepcionada a sus supuestos padre y hermano, Loki ya no albergaba ninguna esperanza. Abandonó su destino (seguro de muerte) al vórtice electromagnético que giraba ferozmente debajo de él como producto de la destrucción del Bifrost. Morir no le pareció una mala opción, a decir verdad estaba cansado. Fastidiado de intentar. El que éste último esfuerzo por demostrar su valía (aun con su naturaleza Jotun a cuestas) estuviese terminando así de mal fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Morir… Morir se antojaba y tampoco era como que pudiera hacer mucho al respecto. Dejó que la fisura lo reclamara mientras la frustración por sus ineludibles fracasos y su total desencanto por la existencia corroían su mente, alimentándose de la poca cordura que le restaba.

Loki sospechaba su muerte. Una solución fácil, pero la única que le quedaba. Suponía que antes de darse cuenta, alguna peripecia de la Física, o inclusive de la Química, lo desintegraría. Volver a formar parte de las estrellas de las que derivara de manera algo indirecta y a través de millones de años… una idea incluso romántica, si se la piensa. Y no obstante, irguiéndose sobre las expectativas y deseos de Loki, el Universo en la vasta sabiduría y perfección suyas, decidió diferente.

Había eventos futuros que necesitarían de él y el Cosmos no permitió que se rindiera tan rápido. Las cosas no fueron al modo en que el jotun las deseó, porque contra toda apuesta y anhelo, el hijo menor de Laufey vivió.

Loki resistió a los embates del Vacío, del solitario lugar _sin tiempo_ en que se sumió lo que para él fueron siglos, pestañeos que duraban lo que toda la vida de Yggdrasil; acariciado únicamente por la inmensa y desquiciante soledad de la Nada. Y cuando para los de afuera habían pasado no más que unos días, Loki emergió en rauda victoria de su supuesta tumba solamente para perdurar en el mundo de los vivos en una misión de la que él no tendría conocimiento sino hasta su último momento.

Loki cayó silenciosamente desde su cárcel hasta aquel oscuro planetoide, destinado a presenciar el Ocultamiento de la Luz, visitar las Lunas de Cristal, y encontrarse con algunos Dragones Mecánicos; vivió aun en contra de sus propias perspectivas bajo la manipulación del _Domador de Estrellas*_… Y entre otras muchas cosas, porque la vida de un ente como él es larga y los acontecimientos en ésta vastos, conoció a la _Ladrona de Novas_**, la _Cazadora de Galaxias_, Nébula.

Y su vida desde entonces… Bueno, ésta es precisamente la historia de cómo la vida de Loki y Nébula se transformó por completo en medio de una serie de peculiares aventuras, no todas buenas aunque tampoco todas malas.

* * *

><p>Sí, está medio raro, perdónenlo xD Es sólo el prólogo, dentro de unos días subo el primer capítulo (ya casi lo acabo) y allá las cosas serán más claras... Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, zapatazos. Puedo soportarlo todo, solamente sean educadas (os) xD<p>

*Es sólo un nombre que le inventé a Thanos porque… pues por el simple y delicioso placer de hacerlo ;)

**Lo mismo pero con Nébula.


	2. Breve explicación

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece ni tengo mayor objetivo o beneficio con este escrito que entretener a quien quiera leérselo y tal vez recibir jugosos reviews.

**Mil gracias** a Himmelstrasse, moontse, nepetaneko, SolvHaust, Ofe Lovegood, su apoyo es muy importante para mi chicas, las adoro x3

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Breve explicación a un inicio incierto pero ****excitante**

Nébula se detuvo, alzando una ceja escéptica en dirección al detector de Energía Oscura. El largo y sombrío corredor, apenas iluminado por unas destartaladas lámparas que emitían una inquietante luz alógena, se hallaba desierto, y el silencio (antes de que el Detector de Energía Oscura estallara en su ruiderio insoportable) solo era roto por el ronroneo constante de la ventilación y los sonidos coordinados de los paneles de control a lo largo del pasillo entonando su música de paz. Nébula debía llevar un estorboso acumulador hasta el anexo exterior del edificio, sin embargo esta era la tercera vez que escuchaba el viejo lector zumbar (siempre ella, como si no hubiera más agentes en la inútil base), y en verdad ésta vez se escuchaba desesperado. Dejó la tosca batería sobre una silla cercana, le propinó unos firmes golpes al aparatejo y con un largo resoplido de fastidio se resignó. La máquina no detuvo su insistente y agudo sonidito. Alguien debía repararlo y ese alguien iba a tener que ser ella.

_Estoy rodeada por ineptos._

La base de operaciones en Titán era una pesadilla. No es cierto. Era un castigo. La construcción se trataba de una de las más nuevas entre las muchas bajo el dominio de Thanos alrededor de esta galaxia (y varias otras), pero sinceramente aquel lugar ya daba lástima. Titán (anteriormente ostentaba un nombre alfanumérico, pero los humanos habían aligerado aquel aspecto y no es necesario citarlo) se hallaba dada al abandono de Thanos desde que éste decretó que era innecesario vigilar demasiado de cerca a una civilización tan penosamente atrasada como la humana.

_Humanos ineptos. _

En aquellos momentos, era parte del castigo de Nébula permanecer en Titán hasta que Thanos ordenara lo contrario. Lo cual significaba que permanecería allí… cientos de eones, muy probablemente.

_Maldito_.

Nébula ya se la pensaría dos veces antes de levantarle la voz otra vez. Aunque, claro, de haberse tratado de Gamora otra cosa hubiera sido. Harina de otro costal. La hija favorita.

_Maldita Gamora y su estúpido cabello rosa. _

Luego de encender la estriada pantalla e introducir un par de comandos, la alarma se detuvo y enseguida se desplegó una larga tabla de datos. Nébula entrecerró los ojos, reflexionando la información. Al final jadeó y retrocedió un paso. _¿En serio?_ Observó la máquina y su lucecita todavía titilante como si fueran una aberración. Miró la pantalla una vez más, desconfiada. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y se acercó al _rudimentario_ teclado (desde el punto de vista de Nébula). Varios minutos después, una vez verificado el correcto funcionamiento de la vieja máquina, Nébula giró en torno para cerciorarse de que seguía sola. ¡Bienamadas estrellas, era la primera en prestarle atención al DEO!

Un golpe de suerte. Después de todo, su estancia en Titán no estaba siendo una completa pérdida de tiempo: un objeto de menor tamaño (Nébula no quería emocionarse pensando que era un ser viviente), y no tan lejano –varias decenas de años luz- viajaba en dirección a Titán. Y si bien aquello no era extraordinario por sí solo, el que lo estuviera haciendo envuelto en un nimio despliegue de Energía Oscura, que, según los datos del lector, no era maniobrado por una máquina mayor (recordaba haber oído a Thanos hablar de un tal _Bifrost_ que basaba en Energía Oscura su funcionamiento), sí que lo era.

La Energía Oscura es un método difícil para viajar; no cualquiera es capaz –o quiere, tal vez- darse tal lujo; es peligroso, inestable, demanda gran fuerza, y aquellos –pocos- que lo lograron llegaron a ser extremadamente celosos del secreto, y para bien o para mal, lo han llevado a la tumba con ellos como el signo de un conocimiento tan enorme como peligroso (como los propios constructores de aquel _Bifrost_). Es un método ineficaz para la estrategia militar cuando se requiere discreción, a causa del rastro infalible de energía que deja tras de sí –indetectable para varias razas (los ineptos humanos) pero no así para las más avanzadas- ; sin mencionar que si no se es un titán domador de estrellas o el rey de un reino antiguo y tan amigado con la _magia*_, han de necesitarse grandes dispositivos de piezas tan precisas y mecanismos tan exactos que reproducirlos es tarea de una vida entera… En cuentas resumidas, si bien se ha especulado –y algunas veces comprobado- que viajar a través del espacio con Energía Oscura puede ser barato –una vez se tiene la máquina-, rápido y cubriendo distancias mucho mayores, el desarrollo científico y el de las artes de la hechicería, no han logrado desentrañar los secretos para que estas metas sean alcanzadas… hasta ahora.

Este objeto venía a ser una rareza sin ningún punto de comparación. Ningún rastro de energía tras de él que guiara a una máquina de portales interestelares instalada en algún mundo avanzado. Sólo un objeto envuelto en la caprichosa Energía que viajaba con un rumbo fijo.

Nébula lo supo y no consideró lo contrario ni siquiera una fracción de segundo: nadie más podía saberlo. Gracias al Cosmos nadie le había prestado atención al que creyeron el desvarío de un cacharro inservible. Guardó el secreto para sí, postergando para luego la emoción de todas las posibilidades que le ofrecía este descubrimiento, pero rogando que nadie lo hubiera hecho ya (lo cual no resultaba probable debido a la distancia y a la debilidad relativa de la señal).

Aquella fue la primera de varias visitas de ella al DEO. Y desde entonces, Nébula esperaba a Loki Laufeyson, aun cuando no podía saberlo.

* * *

><p>Sep, son capis chiquitos, y raro será aquel que no. Espero les gustara de todos modos y quieran dejar un review.<p>

¡Besos!


End file.
